


the usual

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [15]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “That’s a relief,” he said, giving her a second-bottle grin.





	the usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> A prompt fill for my darling linds; "relief" in a drabble. Love you, babes!

Robin came in on a rush of chill air, pink-cheeked and windblown.

“Sorry’m late, traffic was awful. I ended up having to get out and walk the rest of the way,” she said, falling into their usual booth.

“Oh, that’s a relief,” he said, giving her a second-bottle grin. “I was starting to think I oughta send a search party.”

She rolled her eyes, signalling the bartender. “As if anything could pry you from the pub in this weather.”

Fair point; his leg didn’t like snow.

“For you, I might,” he said. 

Robin hid her smile behind her white wine.


End file.
